


All the Money in the World

by yurawiththegoodhair



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Crazy Rich Asians, Love, OTP Feels, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurawiththegoodhair/pseuds/yurawiththegoodhair
Summary: When Kagome agrees to visit Japan with Inuyasha for his best friend’s wedding and to meet his family, she hopes for smooth sailing and the opportunity to bond with those he holds dear. But what she encounters instead, might just ruin everything. An InuKag AU inspired by Crazy Rich Asians.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	All the Money in the World

**Author's Note:**

> I should not be doing this. I’m not a multiple WIP kinda gal. I’m terrible at it. But this idea came to me, and it’s spilling out, and here we are xD This fic is CRA inspired, and the overarching story is similar, but there’s SO much that will differ, I’m hoping you’re able to even forget the connection by the end of it. My goal is to update this every two weeks, so hopefully setting that for myself means I can stick to it!
> 
> There's some notes at the end that should clarify a few things, but otherwise, I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think! Oh! And also, you can find me on tumblr these days under the same username <3

Kagome loved summer in the city. It was the o nly time of year she really got to slow down enough to enjoy how it came alive around her, and work wasn’t always at the forefront of her mind.

Not that she didn’t still have work to do. Being a professor of Religious Studies at Columbia University, meant there was always research and reading to do, especially when, at the age of twenty eight, she was already considered one of the foremost authorities in the US on Japanese religious traditions. 

She’d been born in Japan, but shortly after, her family immigrated when her father was offered a job in the tech sector after Japan entered a deep recession in the early nineties. 

Despite growing up in New York, Kagome had always felt a deep connection to her homeland, and coming from a family of shrine keepers, as well as having some spiritual powers of her own, she had begun to research and learn about the religious aspects of her native Japan at an early age.

And what started as an interest turned into an obsession, resulting in a few whirlwind trips back to Japan for research during college, and before she realized, Kagome had a PhD from Vanderbilt in Asian Religious Traditions and an offer to teach at Columbia. 

Of course, she never could have anticipated that the best part of her teaching position would be meeting and falling ridiculously in love with a certain associate professor of engineering. 

She could remember vividly the first time she’d laid eyes on Inuyasha Taisho, because the only thing that stuck out more than her immediate physical attraction to him, was the overwhelming urge to touch his ears.

He was a half demon of the dog variety, with eyes like liquid gold, and a mane of long, snowy hair he kept pulled back into the sexiest looking man bun she’d ever seen, complete with two adorable puppy ears on the top of his head. 

He was Japanese as well, had been born and raised in Tokyo, though he spoke with an almost British accent, and his English was perfect. She still wasn’t sure how that was at all possible, but it was sexy as hell, so who was she to question?

Before she met him, Kagome had heard students discussing him more often than she usually did, especially for a professor that taught in a completely different discipline, and while it was odd, she just figured he was easy on the eyes. Nothing to get worked up about.

But nothing could have prepared her for that faculty mixer, when she felt his eyes boring into her from across the room, while he sipped lightly on a glass of whiskey, and skillfully pretended he was interested in what was being talked about around him.

When he finally worked his way over to her, Kagome felt as if her entire body was on fire from the heat of his gaze, her head begging her to keep her shit together because this was work, and it was probably just her complete lack of a sex life that was making her feel like this.

But the feelings in her only grew the longer he was near and they talked for what was surely hours, but felt like mere minutes, and she would end the night making out with him heavily in the backseat of her car. 

At the beginning of their relationship, she’d been worried. They bickered a lot, and even though the physical aspect of their relationship was, in a word, transcendent, Kagome worried that was all there was to them.

The turning point had really been the night he’d shown up at her apartment, even after she’d snapped at him on the phone because she was frustratingly stuck on the latest paper she was co-authoring about the importance of mikos in Feudal Japan.

When she opened the door to find him there, his ears were pinned down on his head, as if he was waiting for her to get mad at him again, but he held out a bag of takeout from one of their favorite date spots, and she spent the rest of the night alternating between sobbing her stress out in his arms and laughing with him after he convinced her to play strip poker. 

Kagome could tell her tears made him uncomfortable in the initial stiffness of his embrace as she soaked his shirt while she cried, but he was there anyway, understanding of the pressures the academic world placed on them, and he hadn’t hesitated in the slightest when he enveloped her in his arms. And he did eventually relax, running clawed fingers up and down her back in the most comforting way, while she tried to escape further into his chest.

Inuyasha not only succeeded in calming her nerves, but made her smile and laugh and forget about her troubles for a short time, and it was that night she knew she was falling for him.

She would manage later to wrangle out a confession from him, where he told her it had been the same for him. That that night solidified what he’d really already known, but was now not quite so terrified to say.

And so, they both dove in head first, not looking back and not wanting to, content in what they had and excited to explore all the possibilities their relationship had to offer.

But Kagome had no idea, that that particular summer morning, when she’d accepted his impromptu invitation to go have coffee at a local cafe, would change the course of their relationship forever.

“You know, I was thinking,” Inuyasha said, stirring his coffee and not meeting her eyes. 

“Uh, oh,” she quipped and was rewarded with a glare.

“You’re hilarious,” he deadpanned before continuing on as if nothing had happened. “You should come with me to Japan for Miroku and Sango’s wedding.”

Kagome felt her breath catch. She’d secretly been hoping he might invite her along for weeks, now, thinking it would be the perfect time for her to meet his family and friends back in their native Japan. 

She knew all about his family, at least on the surface. He’d described his parents and their occupations, how he and his half-brother barely tolerated each other. She’d even heard him talking on the phone with them a few times, but Kagome had never had any contact.

It wasn’t as if he’d tried to hide her from them, it was just a natural consequence of living on the other side of the world. But they’d been solidly together for more than a year, now, had even talked casually about getting married, so Kagome figured he’d want to show her off eventually.

She was kind of a catch, if she did say so herself.

“Oh, yeah?” she finally replied, trying her best to sound casual, even though her heart was pounding. “Wouldn’t that mean meeting your family and everything?”

He took a sip of his coffee before he answered, but there was a smile on his lips. “That was the idea, yeah.”

Kagome smiled back, but refrained from jumping up to hug his neck like she wanted to. “How long were you thinking of going for?”

Inuyasha shrugged, an air of nonchalance about him that she had always envied. “Oh, about a month or so.” 

She choked on her tea. “A m-month?!” she sputtered. 

She’d figured a week, maybe two. Meet everyone, eat some ramen, attend the wedding, and go home. Simple and fairly painless.

But this sounded like...a whole other level of togetherness, and she wasn’t sure she was ready for it. 

His eyes looked a little panicked. “Finals are finished, and neither of us has to work again until August. It’s not like we don’t have the time.”

She scoffed a little at that, crossi ng her arms over her chest, and leaning back in her chair . “Well,  _ you _ may  not have any work, Mr Completed Grant Research, but I have a ton I have to do.”

“But it’s the perfect place for you to work, is n’t it? I mean you teach courses about Japanese religion. What better place to be than Japan?”

Damn him, and his logical argume nts .

“But…” she started, racking her brain for any other excuse, grateful when she remembered her cat, “what about Buyo?”

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure he’d be fine staying with your pare nts .”

Oh, right. That would make sense.

Kagome nodded and bit her lip. She had, of course, imagined meeting his family one day. Had hoped she and his mom would grow closer as they poured over pictures of Inuyasha as a baby, while he and his dad caught up over a beer.

It was quiet with no fanfare. Sweet and quick. But a month was a long time. So much could happen in thirty days. Especially if they didn’t like her.

Shit. What if they didn’t like her?

“Hey,” Inuyasha said quietly, reaching across the table and taking her hand, causing her to come out of her thoughts. 

She could tell he had easily caught on to her line of thinking as his eyes softened and he smiled that sweet smile of his that soothed her frayed nerves like nothing else. 

“You have nothing to be worried about. They’ll absolutely love you.”

“You do n’t know that,” she countered, looking down at her now cooled tea. 

“I do,” he replied, squeezing the hand he still held. 

Kagome knew that if she kept looking into those eyes of his, she would give him whatever he wanted. Along with his ears, his eyes were her particular weakness, and she knew she needed to look away. To tell him it was a lot and no matter what he said, there was no guarantee they would like her. But she didn’t, and it was all but settled.

“You promise I’ll have time to do some actual work while we’re there?” 

He smiled brightly, realizing she was agreeing to go with him, and her hesitation was briefly buried at the sight. “I will personally take you to wherever you want to go and stand guard until you’ve done everything you need to.”

“Aww, my very own guard puppy,” she teased, thoroughly enjoying the icy glare he shot at her. But when she giggled, his smile returned.

“So, what do you say? Will you go with me?” he asked.

She took a deep breath. “Sure, let’s go to Japan.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Couple of notes: in this universe, humans and demons live together in relative peace, and while there is still some animosity between the groups, for the most part, everyone gets along.
> 
> I know Kagome having a PhD at 28 is probably ambitious, but there are many PhD programs where a master's isn't required for you to take part, so just assume she started her PhD right after she finished undergrad. While I do consider her an academic for this, in my head, she is really only interested in this one subject. She's still terrible at math, and that will never change xD
> 
> As for Inuyasha, I got the idea of him being an engineer from witchygirl's Pennies and Dimes (an amazing fic, if you've never read it) but I love the idea that he excels in math related subjects lol I've never really subscribed to the idea that he's dumb. He's brash, and rude and irrational at times, but he managed to survive in a world where everyone wanted him dead, so that doesn't equate to dumb for me. I know math an survival skills aren't exactly related, but, still he's not dumb.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and I'm excited to have you along for this crazy ride!


End file.
